V is for Virgin
by Kampfer
Summary: Amy Rose just graduated from High School and still has her virginity. Sick of being the only virgin among her friends,she decides the best way to deal with the problem is to lose it as quickly and simply as possible-a one-night stand. But her plan turns out to be anything but simple when she freaks out And as if that weren't embarrassing enough, wait till she meets her prof. EDITED
1. Beats

It really wasn't my scene: the dark, smoke-filled atmosphere; the heavy techno beat; the bodies, shoulder to shoulder; and the voices, the eye-bulging, brain-numbing voices that dissolved into incoherent shouting. The colorful, neon bar spanned the whole side of the place. It was littered with glasses and some of the most beautiful mobians that I'd ever seen in real life. Yes, I was definitely way outside of my comfort zone.

I took a deep breath.

_You can do this._ I didn't quite believe it so I thought it again. _Amy. You can do this._

So then how did I end up seventeen years old, and the only person I knew who has never had sex? Since Degrassi and Gossip Girl, it became unheard of for a girl to graduate High School with her V-Card still in hand. And now I was standing in the mass of a rave, regretting that I'd gathered the courage to admit it to my friend Rouge.

Losing my virginity in a one night stand was the last thing on my list. Of the five items, it was the hardest one for me. It wasn't a bucket list or anything like that—I wasn't thinking about death. It was a things-to-do-before-college list my best friend, Rouge, made for me.

Now, I know what you're thinking. This is going to be one of those stories about society spurring a girl down a path of conformity. It's not. My best friend is kind and understanding. The list was her way of preparing me for the wilds of college. Rouge was under the impression that I was entirely unprepared for the life of a coed.

"You're thinking too much," Rouge said.

"Better than not thinking enough."

"Not tonight it's not," she said.

I could do this. It was just a problem that needed to be solved, an item that needed to be checked off my to-do list.

It was that simple.

Simple.

Keep it simple.

We pushed our way through the crowd as my toes got stomped, my hair got pulled, and I couldn't help but think that I could have been at home, eating some Nutella and crying over chick flicks. We somehow managed to reach the bar where I made a beeline straight to the bar, wiggled myself onto a stool, and waved down the bartender.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" A familiar voice chirped, leaning on his elbows in front of us.

Rouge butted in, "We need two shots of tequila to start."

"Make it four," I croaked.

He whistled, and his eyes met mine. "You know how much trouble I can get in for this?"

Rouge and I looked at each other. She shrugged. "You won't, we got fake ID's."

He tensed. "Okay, I'll back down, but don't do anything stupid."

"I should be telling you that."

"You look great tonight."

Talk about a topic change. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"That's the outfit you were wearing at Sally's get together, isn't it?"

He was right. "You remembered what outfit I was wearing?"

I eyed him suspiciously, looking him over, and taking in his appearance. My girly parts sat up and paid attention. I couldn't find words to describe how fine a man he was. He was almost beautiful. He looked completely different from the last time I'd seen him. He'd always been a little on the nerdy side—people had been surprised when he decided to go to Station Square University three years ago.

"How could I forget?" He laughed. "You wore the tiniest outfit that day to get my sexual attention. Unless that was for my brother."

Before I could respond, the snapping from Rouge's fingers stopped me from speaking. "We're waiting, bartender. Go do your job."

"I'll be back." And just like that he disappeared into the other side of the bar. I watched him pour the ruby-red tequila into a glass measuring out the liquor precisely, it's like he liked to pretend he was putting his chemistry major to good use when he made drinks. I then pulled out a twenty and moved it across the bar to him for when he returned.

It's not like Sonic wasn't good looking. Not at all. There were few girls that could resist the charming smile that belonged to my combat blue, green-eyed friend. I was one of them. My ability to joke about sex with Sonic was a new thing. We kind of broke the ice on it when we drunkenly kissed one night at a party my sophomore year of High School. It didn't take long to realize neither of us wanted that to happen again. We did, however, like to joke about the possibility. I don't know why, we just did.

"Look, Pinkie, that one."

I followed Rouge's gaze to the dark hedgehog standing near the bar. He was tall, and his quills were perfectly arranged. Even in his suit and tie, you could tell his body was built like a runner's with long, lean muscles. When his face turned in our direction, I saw that his eyes were crimson red in a face that was classically handsome.

"What do you think?"

I looked up at Rouge and realized that she had been studying me while I studied him.

I thought on it for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know. He seems kind of grim for my liking."

She took a deep breath. "I think you're right, you're too picky to even try. Okay, new search."

I laughed. "Fine, I'll prove to you he's not my type.

I straightened to my full height and mustered all the courage I had to keep myself from running away from this stranger as I stood up.

"I'm ready." Rouge gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Go get him, girl!"

Her words made me feel like I was on a roller coaster, like the world had just dropped and all my organs were playing catch up. I just needed more time to adjust. That's it.

"Where's she going? I just got her drink done." I could barely hear out of earshot as I walked over to my target.

I stood awkwardly standing a few feet away from him, unable to think of anything good to say to start a conversation. He wasn't even looking at me. Feeling bold, I moved beside him and said the first thing I could think of.

"If that's supposed to be a way to pick up girls, sitting quietly and seeming alluringly mysterious? Because if it is, it's working." _That's the best you could think of stupid? Could have just said a simple greeting like normal people do._

He looked up from his drink, and suddenly I found it hard to swallow. He was easily the most attractive guy I'd seen tonight— It was making me gawk. Why did I stop? Why did I always have to make an idiot of myself?

"Excuse me?"

My mind was still processing his perfect face and alluring eyes, so it took me a second to say, "The tux. No one wears a suit and tie to a rave unless it's a ploy to pick up girls."

He didn't say anything for a long beat, but then his mouth split in an unreadable expression revealing, what do you know, perfect teeth!

"It's not a ploy, but if it were, it seems to me that I'm having great luck right here."

He put his drink down, but not before marking his place on a seat.

"You're not trying to pick up a girl?"

"I wasn't."

My analytical brain did not miss his use of the past tense. As in… he hadn't been trying to seduce anyone before, but perhaps he was now.

I took another look at him. He was smirking now—white teeth, red strikes that made him look downright delectable. Yep, I was definitely seducible. And that thought alone was enough to send me into shock as I turned slightly away.

He grabbed my arm and turned my body to face him. His motion made every single internal alarm I had within me go off in a frenzy.

"Tell me your name," he commanded.

I was about to refuse but was horrified to find myself blurting out my name in response.

"Amy Rose."

As soon as I revealed my name, his eyes lit up with a kind of sinister approval. Then he reached for my face and traced his thumb over my jaw line.

"Hello, Amy Rose. What's a pretty little thing like you doing talking to a guy like me?"

Breathe. I needed to breathe.

_Don't lose it, girl_."

"You seemed like you could use the company," I whisper, turning back around. But sometimes I just don't know. Sometimes all my chest feels knotted and I think about what I'm about to do, and if I actually will do this.

"Is that so?" Shadow says.

I stare out in silence.

Rouge has been excited about this all month. Wondering if this, if I, if a girl, if not a virgin. I'd say yes to anything that made her voice more excited.

"Tu as de très beaux yeux." You have beautiful eyes.

A chill scattered over my body. He was French with the most alluring deep voice. What was he doing to me without even touching?

Wanting to dispel the darkness in his eyes, I murmured, "Thank you. I know you're passionate and generous."

He clenched his teeth as a flash of ferocity etched his features. "Do not assume things, Rose."

My shoulders hunched. I knew he seemed grim. When he'd gone to whisk me away only moments ago, I'd been hit by Cupid's arrow. Now his character had totally changed and he seemed to be building walls around himself which somehow made me feel more mesmerized by him. He was indeed mysterious and I wanted to figure him out.

"Then let me unravel you."

Shadow swallowed his temper, softening his voice. "You haven't asked for my name." His voice may be whisper-soft, but his body didn't relax.

I smiled, ducking my eyes to trace the sweeping lines of his chest. "Tell me your name."

"I'll tell you my name if you join me, _Rosé_."

A soft laugh escaped me. "Sure. You have the strangest way of interacting."

The sickly tension existing in the room and the fearful anxiety still thrumming in my blood dissipated. He not only put up with my awkwardness, but he knew just how to free me from the residue of such terror.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog." He introduced when I took a seat next to him. His voice rasped, bringing comfort and reprimand.

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow."

He leaned forward on his elbows, and I noticed his broad shoulders, and the way his muscles moved beneath the fabric of his shirt. Then our eyes connected, and the bar around us went from dim to dark, while I was ensnared by those crimson ones.

"I'm going to buy you a drink." It wasn't meant to be a question. In fact, when he looked at me, there was nothing questioning in him at all, only confidence. "Then we can chat some more about generosity and… passion."

A shudder ran through me and it was enough to break the spell I seemed to be under and pry my eyes from his. I lowered my cup slowly, a slight tremble in my hand. Shadow didn't say a word, just continued to stare. Although I had lowered my eyes, I could still feel his on me, in me.

"_Rosé_?" Shadow prompted.

His voice sent shivers through me.

I looked up at him, then at the waiter, who happened to be Bartender Boy from earlier. I opened my mouth to ask for another tequila, but Sonic stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "I remember—a tequila, right?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sonic."

He smiled in response, and stayed there staring at me for a few seconds before he turned to head back to the bar. I knew I had to look at Shadow again, but I was terrified I'd melt into a puddle of arousal and awkwardness if I met his gorgeous eyes again.

He said, "You know, you hide so much from me, but you forget I can smell fear."

I met his eyes then, and they were narrowed, studying me.

I swallowed my nerves and studied him back.

"If I smell of fear, it's because I feel intimidated your intensity and didn't know how to talk to you. Communication is key after all."

"Communication?" Shadow snarled.

"It could have solved a lot of problems."

"In that case, I'll communicate." He picked up his chair and placed it mere inches from mine. He slinked down beside me and said, "I'd rather you stay here with me."

My pulse thudded. The memories I never allowed to surface bombarded me: the reason I had come to speak with him.

He reached out a hand and pushed my hair over my shoulder. His hand skimmed across my neck, pausing at my pulse point, which must have been going crazy.

Shadow's eyes dropped to my mouth; I couldn't breathe. "What do you feel, Rose?" Slowly, his large hands landed on bare knees. His hands trailed higher, branding me beneath the heavy cotton. "Tell me. What do you feel?" His voice turned gruff and gravelly while his chest rose and fell.

I couldn't sit upright. My bones melted—my entire body became hypnotized by his spell. I let myself drift, trying so hard to stay in the moment, chasing the slow burn of lust in my blood. "Your fingers. I feel your heat. I feel your breath on my face. I feel your lips achingly close to mine."

Shadow's eyes darkened, and my breath hitched as his gaze dropped to my lips.

Shadow didn't hesitate.

His lips crashed against mine, pinning the back of my head against his hands. I moaned as his tongue speared into my mouth with domination. He tasted of darkness and sin, making me want to follow him to the ends of the earth.

Tilting his head, he licked my tongue, encouraging me to kiss him back. Willingly, I kissed harder, shivering in his hold as he groaned. Intensity built between us, wrapping us in a tight web of heat and want. Needing more—I wanted him.

His face appeared before mine, and I tried to keep my expression neutral. His hand slid out of my quills, and I shivered, my skin mourning the loss. I glanced over Shadow's shoulder in time to see Rouge's grin widen, and the crude hand gesture that followed when Shadow stood.

"What about our drinks?"

His gaze followed to where Sonic stood making our drinks. He met eyes with me and took my hand.

I'd gone from unwanted to wanted. The shift in my world was so earth-shattering, I didn't know how I stood or followed Shadow down the steps after we'd exited the place. I existed in a bubble of awe as Shadow guided me into a black sports car, and we pulled out of the rave. We hadn't spoken, it gave me a moment to recite the plan.

I, Amy Rose, was about to lose my virginity on a one night stand.

* * *

**To anyone reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. BDSM

The front door swung wide as we stepped into his home. The magnificence of the mansion showed him regal and proud, like a magistrate returning to his castle. All aura of lust lining his face, visible.

He didn't pause, heading straight to the closest room and unlocking the door.

I tensed and wrapped my arms around my body. I sucked in a breath as he strode into the room.

This was it. I was about to have sex.

Should I tell him I was a virgin? I should tell him.

Should I tell him now? Or right before?

My thoughts were broken when my eyes focused on the silhouette of a large 'X' that was attached to the wall in the far corner where Shadow was.

Was that...?

It took him a moment to find the switch, looking in the wingback, by the bookcases. His body coiled tight as he hunted the room. When he found it, he froze and turned to me.

Something snapped between us, arching with awareness, temptation. I mentally fought it, cutting the connection.

His nostrils flared as we stare from our sides of the room.

"Come," he demanded, holding out a hand, fully expecting me act docile and follow. I did.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, his index finger dipping beneath the strap of my bra.

Pressing his forehead against my cheek, rough lips against my skin. "Allow me to show you the wild side. Let me give you a whole new type of pleasure, Rosé."

I nodded infinitesimally.

His hand tightened on my shoulder and his eyes dropped to my lips.

Then he kissed me.

He didn't bother with soft and sweet this time. There was a hungry desperation in his kiss that had me gasping into his mouth. His teeth pulled on my bottom lip and my whole body trembled in response. He bent slightly, and swept an arm around my waist, pulling me up and against him so that our bodies were lined up perfectly.

My toes barely brushed the floor, but it didn't matter. He was holding me up. I buried my hands into his quills, and threw myself into the kiss. He took a few steps backward, and laid a hand on the light switch and turned it on.

He managed to capture my arms, pinning them in his hands. A knee forced my legs apart, effectively trapping me.

I whimpered as my body once again disobeyed and grew hot beneath his touch. My heart rabbeted as Shadow pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes blazed me to the core. "Rosé."

I stopped breathing, suspended by the hard-edged yearning in his voice.

I cocked my chin. "Yes?"

He sighed heavily, pushing away, but keeping hold of my wrist. My muscles trembled as he dragged me to the bed.

My eyes widened as I took in the cylindrical room. A massive white rug rested in front of an enormous fireplace. It was so big, I could've stood inside and not reached the mantle. Weapons and ancient paintings covered the walls, along with a bed three times the size of any other.

Shadow's domain.

The décor screamed hunter; an insight into his wishes, desires to ravage and ruin. The huge room announced how much he loved to control and dominate. He brought me here to do anything he wanted.

Sitting at the end of the monstrous black coveted bed was a mirrored chest. Studded with silver rivets, it reflected my tussled hair and trembling form. The 'X' was to tie someone onto it I assumed since it had cuffs attached to it and there were whips and chains hanging at the wall.

My heart raced, absorbing so much at once.

Options ran through my head. I could spit in his face. Try and knee him in the balls. Run and scream. All of those choices ended with consequences and pain.

I stayed mute and still.

The man dropped to his knees, pushing my thighs apart. My heart raced as he inched forward, his breath hot on my bare thighs. So soon? I hadn't been there for ten minutes and he planned to have me already? Shit, I couldn't do this. I was a virgin who was not prepared for this roughness.

Breathe. Pretend you're somewhere else.

I gripped the sheets as he tugged my leg onto his thigh and rolled my dress upward. His fingers scorched flesh all the way down, turning my skin to bruises. My face scrunched and I gasped as my panties slid off my legs, leaving me bare.

My cheeks flushed when he suddenly stood and did what I least expected, ripped his shirt off. Shit. His body was incredible, model-like which made my hormones go to overdrive when he suddenly smashed his lips onto mine.

Shadow's breathing turned harsh, lowering his hand. Agonisingly slowly, he touched my leg, avoiding the tights, stroking reverently. Inch by inch, he made his way up my inner thigh, until exploring fingers found my heat.

I jolted as he circled my entrance. More worry ignited in me but he kissed my neck, adding pressure to his hold, keeping me still. "Écarté pour moi." Open for me.

I was about to, so close, when I came to my senses when he removed his bottoms with a quick movement.

I couldn't have sex with a guy I'd just met, who I knew absolutely nothing about other than his kinky lifestyle.

And he knew nothing about me… including the fact that I was a virgin.

And God, I wanted to go through with it. I was sick of being a virgin, and he was unbelievably sexy, but this wasn't me.

I couldn't do this. Not with him.

I just… couldn't.

I froze up underneath him, but his mouth continued worshipping at the skin of my throat.

I should have told him I was a virgin or that I wasn't ready. It wouldn't have been pretty or easy, but at least he would have understood… probably.

Instead, my eyes locked on a glass of water that sat on the table, and my brain created an insane excuse out of the first thing that came to my mind.

"Stop! Ocean! Stop…"

What the hell was I saying?

I put the heels of my palms against his shoulders, and pushed away slightly.

He pulled back, his eyes dark, his hair mussed, and his lips swollen from kisses. I almost changed my mind then. He looked almost irresistible. Almost.

"What?"

"Yes, I can't do this… right now. Because… I have to swim. Yes, I have , um, get? Take care of! I have to take care of my fish! So… I can't do this. "I gestured between us, hoping to God that I didn't sound as crazy to him as I sounded to myself. Improbable.

I don't even have a fish!

I don't know what synapses misfired in my brain, but I wanted to kick myself. I wanted to punch myself in the face until I lost consciousness. Right about now, I could probably dive into a pool of hydrochloric acid without even a pep talk.

His brain must have been as clouded as mine, because he paused for a few moments, processing, then blinked.

"Take care of a fish?" He narrowed his eyes. "The hell?"

"Yeah. Real sorry, it's really precious to me." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself.

I stood too abruptly, making my knee accidentally collide against his middle. He moaned, sounding tortured and hurt, cussing out the pain.

"Are you okay?"

He glared at me, holding himself. "What the hell do you think? You just smashed me on the bal-"

"Do you need anything? Water?" I asked, unsure of what to do as I took the glass of water from the table only for it to slip from my sweaty hands and fall over him on the bed. "Oops..."

"Get out." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry, that was an accident I swear!" I exclaimed as I stumbled to the exist, hitting my face on the side of the door. My hand automatically went to my wet nose-wait, wet? When I pulled my hand away I now saw blood. "Shit!"

Despite this, I ran out the room and front door before I could cause anymore damage.

It wasn't until I'd walked halfway the street that I realized:

**1.)** I wasn't wearing shoes- or a panties.

**2.)** I didn't bring my cellphone- or anything really.

**3.)** I'd just hurt a complete stranger- naked.

Whoever said one-night stands were supposed to be simple with no strings attached had clearly never met the disaster that was me.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Rouge laughed as she sat across from me inside Starbucks as we waited for the boys to show up.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god. It's like what happens in comedies!" Rouge said excitedly. She was so obsessed with watching those types of shows.

"Yeah, sort of." I mumbled, "I'm never letting you convince me into doing something like that again."

"Whatever." She grinned. "You know, Big Blue was real worried about you you left."

I raised my eyes to her from where I sat on the floor, "Really?" I wondered, perplexed.

"Yeah. Hey, remember when you had that crazy crush on him back in the day?" She teased, smirking with glee.

"Oh, don't bring that up. I was naive." I say as I turn to folding my clothes into my suitcase. "Besides, he's with Sally, remember?"

"That's not what I heard."

"What?"

"They broke it off a few months ago. Turns out love doesn't last forever."

I frowned. They won the school's cutest couple their senior year of High School and always seemed so happy together. I wonder what happened.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god. It's like what happens in comedies!" Rouge said excitedly. She was so obsessed with watching those types of shows.

"Yeah, sort of." I mumbled, "I'm never letting you convince me into doing something like that again."

"Whatever." She grinned. "You know, Big Blue was real worried about you you left."

I raised my eyes to her from where I sat on the floor, "Really?" I wondered, perplexed.

"Yeah. Hey, remember when you had that crazy crush on him back in the day?" She teased, smirking with glee.

"Oh, don't bring that up. I was naive." I say as I roll my eyes. "Besides, he's with Sally, remember?"

"That's not what I heard."

"What?"

"They broke it off a few months ago. Turns out love doesn't last forever."

I frowned. They won the school's cutest couple their senior year of High School and always seemed so happy together. I wonder what happened.

"Whoa, hottie alert!" Rouge said, breaking me out of my thoughts and winked her mascara-coated lashes at me. "Maybe a new potential cherry popper?"

"Cherry popper, really?" I raise a brow at her ridiculously and she shrugs, tilting towards the counter.

I can't argue with her. The barista is cute. Or at least from here. His silver quills are stylish and move with him, waving around him every time he looks greets a customer. He's too far away to distinguish eye color or distinct features, but the details don't matter when I remember what Rouge just said. A potential cherry popper?

This guy has it. He's cute and charming. I've always been a sucker for working men. They can give support and that makes for good boyfriends.

He glances at me as if he can hear my thoughts, and then a slow smile appears across his face. He never once pauses the greetings while he continues to watch me. The eye contact makes me blush, so I turn back to Rouge. I hate that he just caught me staring so hard. Not that I was doing anything wrong; it just feels odd for him to know I was watching him. I glance up again, and he's still watching me, but he's not smiling anymore. The way he's staring causes my heart to speed up, so I look away and focus on Rouge again.

Way to be a creeper, Amy.

"He was totally checking you out!" Rouge grins at me and winks again. "Go for it, pinky."

"I don't know…"

"Come on…" She drags out and smiles wider. "Live a little."

I stand a little when I see Rouge smile at me widely.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I dropped back into my seat. As much as I wanted to say no to her, I couldn't. Not even about this. "Damn it."

"Don't be nervous. I wouldn't tell you to do it if I didn't think it was important to try. And it's not like you're going to have a one–night stand with him."

"Rouge, you expect me to woo the guy into bed. It's the same thing."

"Hun …" She laughed softly. "You're pouting. It's so adorable." Leaning forward, she nudged me to my feet. "And really pathetic. Go get him. I think his name is Silver."

My gaze narrowed. "Don't expect this to work."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course it will. We'll try to make it fun. A challenge. See if you have the lady balls to do it."

I grit my teeth, "I do."

"Then go get him, girl." She smirks.

I'll prove her! Better yet– I'll become better sexually experienced than her!

I rolled my neck and then straightened my dress before fixing my hair. I can do this. My own way. No one-nightstand disasters. I'll woo him in my own way and then—!

"Good afternoon, miss. What can I get for you?" Silver asked politely. His smile was broad, showing off two rows of perfectly white, straight teeth behind full lips.

Sweet lips.

Lickable.

My pulse sped as I imagined that sexy mouth swollen from passionate kisses. I never noticed how cute he actually was till now.

I wonder how he would be in bed…

"Miss?"

I ripped my gaze away from Silver's mouth and looked up. The beautiful rich-gold eyes did little to help me get my thoughts or my libido under control. Christ, get your things together. You're losing it. I smothered a curse and raised my chest.

"Large caramel frappuccino coffee, please," I said coolly.

Silver cocked his head and appeared to study me. I forced myself not to squirm under the man's scrutiny, but it wasn't easy. After a long drawn-out moment, Silver smiled, and I had a funny feeling the man knew exactly what I had been thinking.

I watched Silver as he grabbed a large cup and moved to the coffee machine. I took a moment to appreciate the handsome man. Silver was the same six foot height as Sonic, and they were similar in build. Both broad chested with thick, muscular arms; height and body style were where the similarities ended.

Where Sonic's hair was blue and eyes were cosmic green, Silver had gray hair, and his eyes were such a rich shade of gold, they looked almost like the sun. Silver also had a softness, an almost delicate look to his features, unlike Sonic's sweet, but masculine facial features. Silver, in a word, was cute, not in a feminine sense—as there was nothing female-like about Silver—but in a truly beautiful masculine sense. It was a look that caused my breath to hitch and my pulse go into overdrive whenever I looked at the man. It also didn't hurt that Silver had the nicest, roundest, most cutest butt, the sight of which caused me to smirk.

"Will that be all, miss?" Silver asked, and from the shy smile on his face and the hint of color in his cheeks, the man had a good idea of the effect he was having on me.

"Amy," I said, taking the cup and letting my finger slide along the back of Silver's hand. "Call me Amy."

Silver's smile grew. "Will that be all, Amy?"

Spurred on by the sweet grin, I found my courage.

I pulled my wallet out and dropped a few bills on the counter and slid them toward Silver, holding his gaze. "You're cute, can I keep you?." I didn't mean to say that, but my nerves mingled with my awkwardness made it come out as more of an order. My slurred voice had just a hint of snap in it.

Silver's eyes went wide and then he blushes. I quickly added, "Kidding?"

"Young lady, do you mind playing the dating game after hours? You're holding up the line."

I turned to find a portly elderly woman with a disapproving expression on her face glaring up at him. Behind her a long line had formed.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Guess I found my courage at the wrong time," I told her with a wink.

I turned back to Silver and smiled awkwardly and I tried my best to avoid my embarrassment.

"See you around." I winked and walked away.

Great. I just made an idiot out of myself.

I look up and am about to open my mouth to tell Rouge when I notice the company beside her. Embarrassment gone now. I skip over to them.

"Ladies," I greet my posey as I flop into my seat. Seems like the guys were actually in the restroom since they all have drinks. Gross. But whatever's.

I shift my gaze to Knuckles, one of my closest pals. "You're looking kinda green, man." I smirk. "Does your tum-tum still hurt?"

Knuckles flips me the finger, but it's a half-hearted gesture. He looks sick as hell, and I'm not surprised. Roge told me what happened after I left, he was sucking on a bottle of whiskey like he was trying to make it come.

"Pinky, you should have seen him when we were walking home," Rouge laughs out "Stripped down to his tighty whities and trying to dry-hump that statue in the middle of Central Park."

Everyone around us breaks out in laughter, including me—because either I'm wrong, or the statue in question happens to be a bronze emerald. I call him Sparkle, but I think it's just a memorial for some filthy-rich alumnus who won some game a hundred years ago.

"You tried to ride Sparkle?" I grin at him.

Red splotches rise in his cheeks. "No," he says sullenly.

"Yes," Rouge corrects.

The cackling continues, but I'm now distracted by the smirk being aimed in my direction, courtesy of Sonic.

I guess you could call Sonic my best friend. Of all my friends, I'm closest to him, and yeah, we haven't hanged out in a while, but "best friend" isn't exactly a term I throw around often. I've got friends. I've got a ton of friends, actually. Can I honestly say any of them really know me? Probably not. But Sonic comes damn close.

I roll my eyes at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "Knuckles isn't the only one who had a good time last night." He's lowered his voice, but it doesn't really matter. Our friends are too busy teasing Knuckles about last night's statue shenanigans.

"Meaning?"

His mouth twitches. "Meaning I saw you go home with that guy last night. You guys seemed pretty close when you left at two in the morning."

"Wait," I demand when I register what he just said. "What are you trying to say?"

Sonic's jaw tightens. "Exactly what it sounds like." His features relax, but only slightly. "Didn't know you were the type to hook up with random strangers."

Did he just slut shame me?

"Are you calling me a slut," I ask.

He sips his coffee. "Ames, it's fine. You can do whatever you want."

"Are. You. Calling. Me. A. Slut?" I ask again, venom dripping from my stuttering tone.

He scrunches up his face. "If you want to open your legs to any guy that comes around it's fine. Seriously—"

Slap.

My hand stings. I just slapped a boy in the face. Not just any boy. My best friend.

I didn't do any damage to him, unfortunately. Not like the damage I've done to my hand, I felt bad for hitting him though. But then I remembered what a disrespectful, douchebag he is, and it made me want to slap him again. I would have if Rouge hadn't prevented it by stepping between us.

"Oh God! Pinky," Rouge cried, wrapping her arms around me.

It takes me a minute to grasp what just happened and notice everyone staring at us in shock. I can feel tears threatening to fall out but I blink them away and glance at Rouge desperately.

"Take me home, please."

"Ames, I–" Sonic's voice is shaky and his eyes are wide as he reaches out for me.

"Just shut up, Blue Boy. You've done enough damage," Rouge snaps at him, shutting him up. "Come on, let's go, pinky."

* * *

**I'm in desperate need of an editer...**


	3. OMG

"Fuck, yeah!"

Bang.

"Right there, baby!"

Bang bang.

"Harder!"

I'm forced out of my sleep, perplexed as I scatter my vision across and around the room. Boxes are on the floor. Pinholes on the walls from whoever lived here before.

Now I live here, I remind myself, half–asleep.

"Ohhh, yes, don't stop, baby, you are a god!"

Wow…

I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and turn around to look at the wall behind me, starting to realize what woke me up just now.

I had just moved in a few hours ago. The place was perfect:

I'd moved in earlier that day. It was a gorgeous apartment: spacious rooms, wood floors, arched doorways—it even had a fireplace! I had no clue how to actually build a fire, but that was neither here nor there. I was aching to put things on the mantel. As an interior designer, I had a habit of mentally placing things in almost every space, whether it belonged to me or not. It drove my friends a wee bit mad at times, as I was constantly restaging their knickknacks.

I'd spent the day moving in, and after soaking in the incredibly deep, claw-foot tub until well past prune, I settled myself into bed and enjoyed the creaks and squeaks of a new home: light traffic outside, some quiet music, and the comforting click-click of Clive exploring. The click-click came from his hangnail, you see…

My new home, I'd thought contentedly as I slipped into an easy sleep, which is why I was so surprised to be woken at…let's see…two thirty-seven a.m.

I found myself gazing stupidly at the ceiling, trying to return to a relaxed state, but I was startled again as my headboard moved—banged into the wall was more like it.

Is this for real? Then the moaning;

"Oh, baby, just like that! Mmm..."

Just great.

Yawning, I felt my sleepiness disappear and my curiosity peak at what was happening with the new neighbors. I turned to the only picture that I pinned to the wall of me and Rouge. If pictures could come to life I'm darn positive she would of winked. At least someone should be getting lucky.

I hadn't finished my bucket-list of graduating High School as a sexually experienced woman. No. That ended in disaster after I wimped out of that nightstand with that really really really hot stud. God, how I regretted not getting a piece of that action when I had the chance.

Hormones had me spending nights long trying to get myself off. But orgasming seemed entirely impossible on my own. And that for my lack of experience.

I shook the thoughts of my desires away and pulled the blanket over my head. The night now seemed calm, and I began to shut my eyes again. Cuddling against my pillow. Then that's when it happened.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, yes…Oh, yes!"

The picture I had pinned of me and Rouge fell off the wall and fell silently to the floor. I should have made sure I had banged that pin secure enough to the wall. Speaking of banging…

Turning my attention away from the fallen picture on the floor and looking to the wall behind me I could not believe it. My bed was literally slamming against it as the noises continued next door.

"Ohhh…fuck, god, oh, oh, oh!" the screamer continued…and finished with a happy squeal.

Then I heard another unmistakable noise, for the love of God, slapping. It wasn't easy to

mistake the sound of hard slapping… And the girl next door was receiving it.

"Oh, yes, Baby. Fuck. I love it when you do me hard. Fuck me, oh!"

You've got to be joking right now… I can still hear slapping, and then the sounds of a grunting male voice.

I sat there awkwardly listening to the noises until I finally heard the two sigh and the room went silent. I guess now I could finally sleep...

"Let's do that again…"

Or not.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Station Square University is located a few miles away from my apartment which helps getting to class on time. I got to class a few minutes early, and I slipped into an empty seat at a long rectangular table. After taking a quick look around the room to see if I recognized anyone, I pulled out a notebook and opened it to the first page. There's something about a fresh notebook that I love. It's almost like it symbolizes new opportunities or something. With a smile, I wrote the date on the top of the page. I heard a few people come in, and I smiled at them in greeting. I glanced at my watch, only two more minutes.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked lightly.

"Silver?" I put a hand to my lips.

He sat down without waiting for my answer.

I can already feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment from yesterday's flirt fail and outbreak with Sonic but he seems cool about it. Like it never happened and it reassures me.

But I never expected seeing him here.

"Did you steal my schedule?"

"Steal your schedule? You think I'm stalking you?"

"You did follow me to college."

"Because I wanted to go here. The fact that we're at the same school is pretty convenient though." He wriggled an eyebrow.

"This is going to be interesting."

"More like fantastic."

"Yeah," I forced a giggle, "sure."

We turned our attention to the front of class and immediately heard Ms. Bunnie, the head of the department say, "Quiet!"

We called an automatic, "Sorry Ms. Bunnie!"

I set my water container down from my backpack and went about organizing my stuff, digging through my bag for a pen and my folder.

"As I was saying," Ms. Bunnie continued. "Julie-Sue was supposed to be teaching this course." Julie-Sue was pretty much an "awesome" teacher according to Sonic, but she'd been offered to writing a script in this killer new show off Hollywood and would be taking the semester off. "But as you all know, she's in L.A. for a few months. To replace her for the time being we have one of our most talented former students—Mr. Robotnik."

I finally found a dull pencil in the bottom of my purse. It would have to do. Silver chose that minute to sneeze and startle me. I glanced up at him and then at the front of the class where I met eyes with my new professor. Then the pencil I'd worked so hard to find fell from my hand, and rolled away, lost to the abyss under the risers.

The new professor was staring at me, even though everyone was clapping, and he should probably be waving or at the very least smiling. Our eyes met, and suddenly I was very glad I'd already set down my water container.

Because the new professor had been naked with me 48 hours ago.

Shadow was my teacher.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
